Tal vez dios me odia
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Tsukishima Kei. Medita profundamente porque tuvo que enamorarse de alguien como Kuroo Tetsurou


_Lala feliz cumpleaños 3_  
 _espero te guste este pequeño OS.  
_ _Lo escribí con mis lágrimas de Faded. Y con mucho amor de mi parte felicidades waifu 3llega un poco tarde pero llega.Y Gracias como siempre Layla por betear esto 3_

Tsukishima Kei suspiraba por enésima vez en el día.

Y es que de verdad algún dios debía de odiarle a mares para que tuviera que maldecirlo con enamorarlo del imbécil de Kuroo Tetsurou.

Vamos que sí, era un gran zoquete el que tenía por novio.

Bueno, digamos que lo era, aunque nadie sabía lo inteligente que era su novio. Kuroo había ganado concursos de química con respuestas y compuestos que él todavía no lograba entender, en parte porque aquellas cosas no las había visto aún.

Como las veces en las que podía insultarte con alguna paráfrasis si eras Bokuto y solo quedabas como un idiota al no saber los significados, mientras este solo gritaba "Akaashee". Vaya que se había preguntado como Akaashi podía con él, y como era que Bokuto podía pronunciar varias veces su nombre en un solo minuto.  
Eso sí era un record, tal vez debería contarlas (pensaba que podría pronunciar "Akaashi" unas cincuenta veces seguida en un minuto). Tampoco entendía por qué alguien tan tranquilo como Akaashi podía ser pareja del aquel búho ruidoso quien pareciese jamás quedarse sin energía a menos que entrara en sus depresiones.

Eso, eso sí que era un dolor en el culo.

Porque vamos, a veces el pobre tenía una cara que decía Hola soy Akaashi, y estoy sufriendo.

Agradecía que Kuroo no fuese de esa manera.

Aunque a veces odiaba que le llamara Tsukki o Moonshine. Solo a veces porque, vamos, que sería vergonzoso ser llamado de esa forma si no fuese porque el amor le hacía tener sentido.

O como las veces en que se juntaba con Bokuto y ambos parecían ser unos tontos y de hecho que lo pensó.

En serio que lo hizo, y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que no era tan idiota como el búho, era solo que se dejaba llevar por las bromas.

Como ahora, en serio que se estaba masajeando las sienes porque creía que le iban a explotar por la vergüenza que está presenciando justo ahora.

 _Hoy era 28 de Mayo_. Justamente hoy cumplían un año de ser novios.

Se supone que se verían hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas para hacer alguna cita por las calles de Miyagi y entonces se quedaría en su casa a dormir y si tenían suerte de que sus padres y su hermano se durmieran temprano podrían hacer algo más por su aniversario.

¡Pero no! Justamente Kuroo decidió que era una buena idea subirse al techo de su garaje y acostarse sobre su brazo en una pose _"sexy"_ según el mientras que con la otra le mandaba unos cuantos besos como si estuvieran solos. Y no en la calle.

Porque había escogido un lugar estratégico sí. El garaje daba cerca de la ventana de su cuarto y no se hubiera percatado de ello si Kuroo no le hubiera mandando un mensaje con corazones donde ponía

 _Monshine, mi amor._  
 _Mira por tu ventana, te tengo el regalo perfecto para nuestro aniversario._

Para que al final cuando fuera a asomarse, Kuroo le mandara un beso y nuevamente un mensaje datando:

 _Tu mejor regalo soy yo._

En serio quería que la tierra se lo tragara porque la vergüenza que sentía era tanta que pensar en la vez en que le dijo a su hermano que sería el padre de los hijos de Kei a todo pulmón mientras se arrodillaba se quedaba corto.

En parte porque ambos eran hombres.

Vamos que lo último que por lo menos podía hacer seria tomarle una foto a Kuroo para capturar otra de las cosas vergonzosas que había hecho.

Y pensar seriamente en hacerse un álbum en Facebook llamado "Muérete, por favor" con todas las fotos que había tomado de su novio haciendo algo vergonzoso.

Como la vez en que Akaashi y él decidieron quedar en casa del armador de Fukurodani para relajarse, descansar de sus novios y ¡oh, sorpresa! Bokuto y Kuroo decidieron ir hasta ahí con una serenata molestando a todo el vecindario mientras tomaban Leche (válgame dios) porque ellos decían que era más cool que el whisky, mientras fingían estar borrachos y se abrazaban el uno al otro alzando sus cajas de leche en señal de un brindis y por qué no.

Decidieron ponerse a cantar música Mexicana que ni por una mierda se les entendía.

Sí, ese día también fue una de las veces en las que ambos se cuestionaban porque andaban con ellos.

Llegaron a pensar en dejarlos y convertirse en pareja ¿Por qué no?

Después de todos ambos eran tranquilos, agradables, admitían abiertamente que el uno al otro que no estaban mal.

Pero en algún lugar de su broma ambos sabían que lo que los mantenía a sus parejas eran sus estúpidas bromas y actitudes totalmente opuestas a la de ellos.

Era tonto, porque su madre decía que aquella gente que estaba con gente opuesta era porque se complementaban el uno al otro.

Y a veces no dudaba de eso.

Remontando en que se perdió en sus pensamientos al ver como Kuroo intentaba bajar del tejado y terminó tropezando y cayendo de lleno en el pasto.

Vamos que eso le había sacado una carcajada monumental y se lamentaba no haber grabado eso.

Porque vale, que era oro puro.

Pero por lo menos tenía el video donde Kuroo, por hacerse el chulo con Kei, quien lo miraba en un partido de práctica, no se percató del gran remate que había hecho Hinata dando de lleno en su cara, cosa extraña ya que esa mera posición siempre la ejecutaba Hinata al recibir la pelota con su cara por no dejar caer el balón.

No lo diría, pero amaba como Kuroo dejaba de prestar atención a su alrededor solo para ponerle atención como si él fuera lo único que existiera.

Odiaba y amaba la sensación de nerviosismo que le entraba en el estómago cuando Kuroo estaba alrededor de él.

Amaba como Kuroo podría pasar vergüenza para hacerle reír.

Como tenían pequeñas peleas que terminaban con alguno de los dos disculpándose.

Porque Kuroo tenía su carácter y su límite, como él también lo tenía.

Como una vez terminaron discutiendo porque una chica besó a Kuroo y la chica terminó disculpándose porque según ella, Kuroo parecía el tipo que se terminaba levantando a la hermana, a la prima, a la tía y hasta a tu madre.

Cuando solo era una mera apariencia y Kuroo era demasiado fiel hasta el punto de parecer un perro más que un gato callejero, porque lo parecía.

Incluso cuando Kuroo se puso feliz cuando le hizo un gato tejido porque por algún motivo había terminado metido junto con Kageyama y Yamaguchi en clases de tejido por culpa de Hinata.

O la vez en que por una discusión, Kuroo le intentó hacer un Shortcake que no terminó nada bien, sino más bien con un Kenma bañado en harina y echando humos por pensar en ayudar a su amigo.

Realmente amaba su relación; se querían demasiado aunque él no lo evidenciara tanto, y Kuroo comportándose o pasando sus vergüenzas en los momentos justos, donde ambos se ayudaban mutuamente ante una derrota, incluso las burlas y las provocaciones eran divertidas, donde con solo estar ambos tomados de la mano tomando café y leche, viendo algún programa estúpido, era perfecto.

Sí, justamente sabía que amaba a la persona que lo veía desde abajo sobándose un poco la espalda pero sin dejar de sonreírle como solo él sabía hacerlo, con una simple sonrisa y una mirada ambos sabían que todo estaría bien.

Amaba a Kuroo tanto como Kuroo lo amaba a él.


End file.
